Will you be mine forever?
by cammy cammy
Summary: Em uma de suas viagens pela Terra-Média, os gêmeos salvam uma jovem humana das garras dos orcs e a levam para Valfenda. OC, sem Mary Sue. Please review xD
1. Edraith enni

_**Vocabulário**_

_**"Edraith enni" – Salve-me.**_

_**"Tolo muindor" – Venha, irmão.**_

_**"Losto vae" – Durma bem.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Edraith enni<strong>

Barulhos. Muitos barulhos ecoaram ao seu redor, despertando-a. Podia ouvi-los latejando em sua cabeça dolorida que ameaçou explodir. Sem abrir os olhos, encolheu-se. Seu corpo começou a tremer de frio. Deve ser noite, pensou. Mas, se ainda está de noite, de onde vêm esses barulhos? Não podem ser da floresta. Temeu a própria pergunta quando as lembranças terríveis, aos poucos, foram surgindo em sua cabeça. Sentia fome e uma dor incessante castigava seu corpo. Indagou-se o que fizera de tão ruim para os Valar a castigarem dessa forma. Lembrou dos pais, de como eles foram mortos cruelmente ao tentarem protegê-la de seus algozes. Por que não morrera com eles? Por que ainda estava viva? Queria chorar. Quando esse sofrimento teria fim?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, não reparou a aproximação de um de seus algozes.

—Acorda humana! — a puxou bruscamente pela corda amarrada em seu pescoço, arrastando-a pelo chão cheio de lama, rasgando ainda mais suas roupas maltratadas.

Ela gritava de pavor, tentando em vão segurar a corda com as mãos feridas para não ser estrangulada. Ao sentir que não seria mais arrastada, olhou em sua volta. Ela estava em um acampamento improvisado e tinha várias criaturas ao seu redor, a olhando com diversão. Eram orcs.

—Por Eru! De novo não! — encolheu-se apavorada, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, ao ver três orcs se aproximarem.

—Vamos nos divertir um pouco com ela rapazes! — a voz grotesca de um deles ecoou pela floresta, se jogando em cima dela e a segurando fortemente pelos pulsos.

Ela gritava desesperada, lutando contra a criatura horrenda em cima dela.

—Cale-se! —a esbofeteou, mas ela voltou a gritar. —A floresta toda vai ouvir os gritos dela!Calem-na! —ordenou a um deles, que tapou a boca dela com as mãos, enquanto que o outro segurava-lhe os braços para que seu companheiro pudesse ficar livre para abusá-la. Ela fechou os olhos desesperada, ainda lutando contra seus agressores, e sentiu o pouco de força que lhe restara se esvair. Esperou pelo pior.

Mas o pior não veio.

Uma flecha atravessou o pescoço de seu agressor e os outros, ao verem-no rolar morto no chão tentaram fugir desesperados mas também foram atingidos por flechas e caíram mortos.

Ela, ao ver-se livre de seus agressores, recuou até uma árvore, apavorada com o que estava acontecendo. Uma batalha estava sendo travada no acampamento. Orcs estavam sendo massacrados por um grupo de cavaleiros encapuzados. Alguns armados com arcos e flechas e outros com espadas longas e brilhantes.

Viu um dos orcs correr furiosamente em sua direção. Tentou recuar, mas a árvore a impedia. Tentou gritar, mas não possuía mais forças nem para isso. O orc parou em frente a ela e, levantando a espada no ar rosnou:

—Vai pagar por isso vadia. — e já ia golpeá-la quando percebeu a presença de um homem encapuzado por trás.

—Ratos. —degolou o orc sem dar chances deste se defender.

O homem guardou a espada na bainha e se aproximou da garota que, assustada, se encolhia contra a árvore.

— Está segura agora.— abaixou-se frente à ela e retirou o capuz, revelando um rosto másculo e belo. Seus cabelos eram compridos e negros e seus olhos, cinzentos.

Ela o observou e seu olhar caiu sobre as orelhas dele. Eram pontudas.

—Elfo? —pensou.

Vendo o pavor em seus olhos, o elfo tentou tranqüilizá-la.

— Por favor, não tema. Não vou machucá-la. — sua voz ecoou suavemente pelos seus ouvidos, e ela sentiu-se estranhamente aliviada. —Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela, hesitante, o olhou em seus olhos cinzentos e ali viu a salvação. Tamanho eram a bondade e a segurança que eles transmitiam que ela segurou na mão dele, aceitando a ajuda oferecida. Sentiu seus braços fortes envolvê-la em um abraço protetor. Seu corpo amoleceu e ela começou a chorar freneticamente em seu peito, afundando o rosto nas vestes dele.

—Está tudo bem agora. —sussurrou, acariciando a cabeça dela com uma das mãos.

Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar deles por trás. Olhou para trás e viu um elfo. Sabia quem era.

—_Tolo muindor_. —o chamou— Temos que ir em frente. Pode haver mais orcs por perto. —repousou uma mão no ombro do irmão.

—Estou indo Elladan. — respondeu, observando o irmão dar a volta e montar em seu cavalo. Voltando a atenção à garota que tentava se aconchegar mais em seus braços, ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

—A levarei à minha terra, Valfenda. Lá você será curada e poderá descansar. — passou um braço por debaixo das pernas dela e a suspendeu. Levantando-se, foi em direção ao seu cavalo carregando a garota em seus braços. Ela ainda chorava e mantinha seu rosto escondido nas vestes dele.

Colocou a garota em cima do cavalo e a envolveu com seu manto. Montou no cavalo, sentando-se atrás da jovem e puxou as rédeas em direção à Elladan e aos companheiros, que iam na frente, entrando numa trilha.

—Sou Elrohir, a propósito. Qual o seu nome? — perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da trilha. Ela lutou para parar de chorar e, quando conseguiu se controlar melhor, tentou responder.

—Lena. — sua voz saiu fraca.

—Lena? Tens um belo nome. Irá gostar da minha terra. Nós, elfos, a chamamos de Imladris. Também é conhecida como Valfenda, em língua comum. —sorriu.

Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para cima, para olhar no rosto de seu salvador. Para sua surpresa, ele estava olhando para ela, sorrindo. Sentindo o rosto corar, que não passou despercebido por Elrohir, tentou escondê-lo encostando a cabeça no peito forte do elfo.

—Obrigada por me salvar, meu senhor. — sua voz saiu quase inaudível, mas as orelhas de Elrohir conseguiram captar suas palavras.

—Não há necessidade de me agradecer. — sorriu novamente — Agora descanse um pouco. Está segura conosco. —Ela se aninhou melhor e cedeu ao cansaço, dormindo instantaneamente, não antes de ouvi-lo sussurrar:

—_ Losto vae._


	2. Gwanûn

**_Vocabulário_**

**_"Gwanûn" – Gêmeos._**

**_"Ceno" – Veja._**

**_"Mae" – Sim_**

**_Suposição: Echuio (desperte/acorde) - echuia- (despertar/acordar) - intransitivo - echuias (ele/ela despertou/acordou)._**

**_"Elrohir, echuias!" – Elrohir, ela despertou!_**

**_"Mellyn!" – Amigos._**

**_"No tiriel!Tolo a nin!" – Fiquem atentos! Sigam-me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Gwanûn<strong>

—Vamos passar a noite ali. —Elladan apontou para uma pequena gruta perto de um riacho. —Se sairmos cedo amanhã, provavelmente chegaremos a Imladris ao anoitecer. —guiou a comitiva em direção à gruta.

Um dos elfos forrou o chão da pequena gruta com uns mantos para que Elrohir pudesse deitar a garota sobre eles.

—Ela está péssima. —lamentou o elfo que forrou o chão, ao ver os vários ferimentos no corpo dela. Afastou-se para iniciar seu turno de guarda.

Elrohir examinou os ferimentos dela e colocou a mão na testa dela.

— Elladan! —chamou pelo irmão — Ela está fervendo! — sua voz era de preocupação.

—Deixe-me ver. —disse ao chegar de encontro a eles. — _Ceno_, irmão. — apontou para uma ferida na coxa esquerda dela — Está infeccionado. Parece ter sido provocado por uma flecha há alguns dias. Não podemos curar, mas acredito que possamos reduzir a gravidade do ferimento até chegarmos a Imladris.

—Ainda restaram umas ervas. — Elrohir desenrolou um pequeno tecido revelando uma diversidade de ervas.

— Ótimo. Vamos precisar de água quente. Duinhir! — chamou por um elfo que amarrava os cavalos em uma árvore.

—Sim, meu senhor?—aproximou-se deles rapidamente.

—Acenda uma fogueira aqui ao nosso lado e ferva um pouco de água. —ordenou e depois olhou para o irmão. —Elrohir, preciso que você arranje uns panos.

Elrohir saiu de perto deles e foi em direção às bagagens procurar os panos. Começou a ficar nervoso porque não achava nada que servisse. Olhou para Elladan, que estava examinando os ferimentos da garota desacordada, e reparou que o corpo dela começou a tremer. Preocupado, pegou uma de suas túnicas e, sem pensar duas vezes, rasgou em várias partes e as levou para o irmão.

—Eu cuido desta ferida. — Elladan jogou os panos que o irmão trouxe no pequeno caldeirão com água já fervida. —Elrohir, cuide dos outros ferimentos, pois este me tomará muito tempo.

—_Mae._ — assentiu, começando a limpar primeiro os ferimentos do rosto de Lena.

Gastaram boa parte da noite tratando das feridas dela e ficaram aliviados pela febre ter cessado. Já exaustos, cobriram o corpo de Lena com vários mantos para mantê-la aquecida e foram dormir, apagando o fogo antes.

* * *

><p>Acordou com raios de sol sobre sua face. Tentou lembrar o que ocorrera na noite passada.<p>

—Ah, sim. Fui salva... — pensou, lembrando de seu salvador e sentou — Como era o nome dele? — murmurou ao esfregar os olhos.

—Quem? — uma voz soou ao seu lado.

Quase gritou de susto ao ver um elfo sentado ao lado dela. Não percebera sua presença. Ao vê-lo, reparou como ele era parecido com seu salvador e lembrou-se do nome.

—Elrohir? — perguntou num sussurro.

—Não. Sou Elladan.

—Ah. — não era ele, pensou abaixando a cabeça. Só então reparou que estava seminua, salvo as ataduras que envolviam seu peito, ombro direito e parte dos braços. Ruborizou e imediatamente puxou os mantos até o queixo, escondendo-se por debaixo delas. Ela foi vista nua? Indagava-se. Elrohir, ele... ele a viu? Seu rosto ruborizou mais ainda ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Logo seus pensamentos foram cortados por Elladan.

—_Elrohir, echuias!_—gritou pelo o irmão.

—Não precisa gritar, já tinha chegado. —resmungou, colocando um pequeno caldeirão ao lado deles.

—Trouxe a água? —perguntou Elladan.

—_Mae._ — virou-se para olhar a garota — Como se sente, Lena? — perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela e de Elladan.

—Dolorida, meu senhor. — respondeu, olhando para Elrohir para depois repousar seu olhar em Elladan. Como eram semelhantes! —Vocês... Vocês são gêmeos? — quase gritou de espanto pela descoberta e quase se esqueceu de segurar os mantos contra o corpo.

—Sim, somos. — sorriu — Este é Elladan, meu gêmeo mais velho. —apontou para o irmão, que estava enchendo um copo de água.

—Lena não é? — ela assentiu um pouco confusa — Beba um pouco. —estendeu o copo a ela.

— Estamos nos preparando para partir. Coma isto. É lembas. Vai alimentá-la por um dia inteiro. — Elrohir pôs um pedaço de pão élfico na mão dela.

—Vou reunir os outros. — disse Elladan ao se levantar — Foi um prazer conhecê-la. —fez uma reverência e depois se retirou da gruta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Lena deu uma mordida no pedaço de lembas, abaixando a cabeça, um tanto envergonhada da situação.

—Essas ataduras... —murmurou mantendo a cabeça abaixada — Foi o senhor? — o fitou.

Elrohir não teve escolha a não ser admitir.

—Sim. Você estava ardendo em febre, seu corpo tremia e tinha ferimentos infeccionados. Me perdoe, eu não queria constrangê-la. —era melhor omitir a participação de Elladan, pensou — Mas entenda, não tive escolha. Se não o fizesse, dificilmente você sobreviveria. E o ferimento em sua coxa ainda é um perigo, portanto, quanto mais cedo chegarmos em Imladris, melhor. Agora coma. E depois vista isto. — colocou uma túnica dobrada ao lado dela e saiu da gruta para esperar lá fora.

Quando terminou de comer, Lena tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu. Sentira uma dor horrível na coxa.

—Deve ser o ferimento. —suspirou em tom de derrota e olhou para a coxa. Não podia ver a gravidade da ferida porque estava coberta por ataduras. — Esperança, Lena. Uma nova vida te aguarda. — disse para si mesma erguendo a cabeça.

Vestiu-se sentada mesmo e chamou pelo elfo.

—Pronta? — ele entrou na gruta. Ela assentiu. —Vou acomodá-la no cavalo. Partiremos agora mesmo. Consegue andar? — aproximou-se dela.

—Tentei levantar, mas não consegui.

—Tudo bem, eu a carrego. —disse, suspendendo-a com os braços e a carregando até o cavalo. —Fique aqui. Vou buscar as outras coisas. —voltou para recolher os mantos.

—A dor está voltando Lena? — perguntou Elladan, cavalgando até ela.

—Sim, meu senhor. —observou Elrohir voltar.

—Há curandeiros em Imladris. Ficará boa. —tranqüilizou-a. — _Mellyn!_ — virou para seus companheiros — _No tiriel!Tolo a nin! _—seguiu em direção à floresta.

—Vamos. —Elrohir já montara no cavalo e puxou as rédeas em direção a Elladan. —Se a dor ficar intensa, não hesite em me avisar.

—Sim. — acomodou-se melhor e repousou a cabeça no peito do elfo.

E assim, a comitiva adentrou na floresta e seguiu em silêncio rumo a Valfenda. Mal sabiam eles sobre o futuro que os aguardava.


	3. Nest

**_Vocabulário_**

**_"Nest" – Cura._**

**_"Adan" – Humano._**

**_"Edain" – Humanos._**

**_"Loth nîn" – Minha flor._**

**_"Mae" – Sim._**

**_"Tithen" – Pequena._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Nest<strong>

Correu o mais rápido que podia em direção às casas de cura, prendendo os longos cabelos dourados em um coque mal feito. Maldita hora que me chamaram, pensou. Trabalho de curador não era fácil. Trabalhara o dia todo como auxiliar de seu pai, Curunir, o curador chefe de Imladris. Estava faminta e tinha acabado de começar a comer sua refeição noturna quando as criadas a chamaram às pressas.

—Por que é que tenho que curar uma_ adan_? Nunca tratei de_ edain_ em toda a minha existência! —fungou o nariz, receando falhar dessa vez.

Ao chegar a seu destino, subiu as escadarias para o primeiro andar, entrou no corredor principal e virou em uma esquina com tanta pressa que esbarrou em alguém com muita força.

—Ai! — quase foi ao chão se não fosse por uma mão segurando seu braço firmemente.

—Pensei que nunca chegaria, Eledhwen. — disse irritado, enfatizando o nome dela.

—Ah! Elladan! — exclamou envergonhada ao olhar para ele — Perdão! —fez uma reverência. Estranhou o tom de irritação na voz dele, afinal, ele nunca falara assim com ela.

—Vamos logo. A febre da_ adan_ voltou, assim como as dores. E meus ouvidos já estão doendo de tanto ouvir os gritos dela. —deu meia volta e se dirigiu a um dos quartos.

—Será que é por isso que ele está irritado? —pensou.

Elladan abriu a porta do quartos e afastou-se para que Eledhwen entrasse.

Eledhwen aproximou-se do leito e viu horrorizada que a mulher que estava ali deitada se debatia descontroladamente ao mesmo em tempo que gritava e gemia de dor. Não tinha os cabelos longos. Iam até os ombros e algumas mechas grudavam no rosto dela devido ao suor. Tentou distinguir a coloração deles mas não conseguiu, pois estavam sujos de lama. Desviou o olhar em direção a Elrohir, que estava em pé ao lado do leito, segurando os braços da mulher, com uma expressão aflita, tentando manter a humana parada.

—Pensamos que o ferimento da coxa esquerda estava só infeccionado e as ervas que usamos pareceram surtir efeito sobre ele. Mas quando estávamos para chegar em Imladris ela começou a reclamar de dor e ter febre. — explicou Elladan — Depois começou a delirar. Suspeitamos que o objeto que a feriu estava envenenado.

—Fizeram bem em usar as ervas. Parece que diminuíram a ação do veneno no corpo dela. Mas vejam bem, Elladan e Elrohir, nunca tratei de uma _adan_ antes. Não sei como ela vai reagir ao tratamento. — advertiu aos gêmeos, pegou uma maleta num baú e a colocou sobre uma cômoda ao lado do leito.

—Acreditamos em você, Eledhwen. — Elrohir disse a ela. Mas em um descuido, aliviou a pressão que exercia sobre um dos braços de Lena e percebeu tarde demais a aproximação da mão dela, que o arranhou no rosto com as unhas.

—Elrohir! —Elladan correu em direção ao irmão — Deixe-me ver! —o rosto do seu gêmeo estava sangrando.

—Elladan, cuide de seu irmão. —Eledhwen colocou as mãos sobre a testa de Lena e sussurrou umas palavras em seu ouvido. Logo o corpo dela relaxou e Elrohir pôde soltá-la.

Elladan o fez sentar numa cadeira próxima e examinou os arranhões do rosto dele. Três no total. Começou a limpá-los.

—Estou bem, Elladan. Não precisa disso. —resmungou.

—Quieto.

Enquanto isso, Eledhwen esforçava-se para tratar de Lena. Depois de fazê-la beber um líquido, selecionou umas ervas num pote e começou a triturá-las.

—Rapazes. Preciso que um de vocês vá até meu pai pegar um pequeno estojo vermelho. —disse enquanto triturava as ervas.

—Eu vou. — disse Elladan, depois de assegurar que desinfeccionara todos os arranhões. Saiu do quarto rapidamente.

—Eledhwen. — Elrohir a chamou — É muito grave?

—Não vou mentir, meu senhor. É sim. O sangue dela está todo envenenado. — respondeu, colocando as ervas trituradas de molho numa tigela.

—Qual é o nome dela? —mudou de assunto, ao ver que o elfo ficara em silêncio.

—Lena. —Elrohir, que já se levantara da cadeira, estava ao lado da curadora, a auxiliando. — O que tem no estojo vermelho?

—Umas ervas especiais. Só crescem na primavera. Ervas-de-sangria é como são chamadas, pois quando em contato com o sangue, elas o sugam até perderem a coloração amarela natural e se tornarem negras. É o que vou fazer com a _adan_. Jogar parte do sangue envenenado fora, e esperar que ela recupere o sangue perdido para fazer outras sessões até limpar todo o sangue.

Ela jogou fora as ervas trituradas da tigela e pediu que Elrohir lhe passasse um pano limpo. Molhou o pano na água da tigela.

— Segure-a. Vou anestesiá-la. — virou-se para a garota.

Elrohir sentou no leito e colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Lena para segurá-la. Eledhwen passou o pano sobre o ferimento dela.

Lena gritou de dor, sentando bruscamente e tentando desesperadamente tirar o pano molhado de sua coxa.

—Fique calma. A dor vai passar. — Elrohir sussurrava em seus ouvidos enquanto a abraçava firmemente, impedindo que os braços dela alcançassem o pano. — Calma, _loth nîn._ — a luta dela cessou. Desmaiara.

—Por que com _edain_ é tudo mais difícil? —disse Eledhwen em tom de zombaria, provocando um sorriso nos lábios de Elrohir enquanto ele deitava a garota novamente no leito. —Curioso ela ainda estar viva com o sangue todo envenenado. Vai ver, tem sangue élfico. — brincou, tentando aliviar o clima de tensão.

Elladan chegou trazendo o estojo vermelho.

—O senhor Curunir, seu pai, não gostou muito de me entregar esse estojo. —o entregou a curadora.

—Há há. Isso é porque é um segredo de ofício.

Ela abriu o estojo e pegou uma das poucas ervas guardadas nele. Era fina e amarelada.

— Na primavera, quando o sol bate nessas ervas, sua cor amarela brilha tanto que qualquer um as confundiria com ouro. — disse, retirando o pano molhado da coxa da garota com uma mão e segurando a erva com a outra.

—Quer que eu segure as pernas dela? — perguntou Elladan.

—Não será preciso. Ela está desacordada. Dei-lhe um chá para beber e ainda anestesiei a perna. Ela não sentirá mais dor por hoje. — colocou a erva sobre o ferimento e a apertou contra ele.

Os gêmeos observaram silenciosamente a erva, aos poucos, adquirir a cor negra. Duraram muitos minutos até a cor amarela desaparecer completamente. Eledhwen retirou a erva do ferimento e trocou por uma nova. Repetiu o processo várias vezes, até acabar o estoque de ervas do estojo. Depois, limpou cuidadosamente o ferimento e fez um curativo.

—Bom. Retirei grande parte do sangue envenenado. Não posso tirar mais porque senão ela morrerá por falta de sangue. Se ela vai sobreviver com o pouco veneno que restou, só depende dela mesma. Pelo menos a febre cedeu. Agora deixem-me tratar dos outros ferimentos.

—Então, se nos permite, chamaremos umas criadas para auxiliá-la e depois darem um banho na _adan_. — disse Elladan, olhando para a garota dormindo no leito. Como ela estava imunda, pensou.

—_Mae._ — Eledhwen concordou.

—Então vamos, meu irmão. —olhou para Elrohir e os dois se despediram de Eledhwen.

A curadora observou os gêmeos saírem do quarto para depois repousar seu olhar sobre Lena.

—É, sua chegada aqui promete, _tithen_. —murmurou, sorrindo graciosamente. Começou a tratar dos outros ferimentos que, felizmente, não eram graves.

Logo chegaram as criadas para ajudarem-na. Limparam o corpo de Lena e trocaram os curativos.

—Bom, acabamos por hoje. — disse Eledhwen, cobrindo o corpo de Lena com um lençol. — Agradeço a ajuda. Agora vou me retirar, pois estou exausta e faminta. — despediu-se delas e foi embora para sua pequena casa, aonde sua refeição ainda a esperava.


End file.
